Forum:Indexing
Already a crowd is hammering away at this wiki, adding entries. But if we want newcomers to this wiki to be able to find their way, we'd better think of some way to index all these blog listings. I suggest full articles for all canon characters, with an index on that page to all Tumblr's relating to that character. Then create some kind of index on the front page, so that visitors can quickly find information and listings for the characters they are interested in. -- Redge (''Talk'') 18:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The Mane 6 are rapidly appearing as categories, since that seems to be the natural thing to label non-OC charcters with. Should we just build up the category templates, like I've tried on Category:Fluttershy? After all, anyone tumblrponying should probably know most of the deatils of the canon characters; surely these pages just need to be markers? Black-Vertex 19:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I foresee one problem by just letting the categories fill up, and that is that it will become nearly impossible to pick out the really popular/good Tumblr's from among a lot of noise. Perhaps we can manually list a few highlights in the category description? -- Redge (''Talk'') 19:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) My only fear is bias. What's to stop someone advertising in the category page? -- Black-Vertex 19:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) We could a rule of thumb like only blogs with 200 or more followers (just to name a figure). BTW: I added links to the mane 6 categories to the front page. -- Redge (''Talk'') 19:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Oops, I did the same. See if you prefer my suggestion. Revert if not. -- Black-Vertex 20:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Yours is more detailed anyway. -- Redge (''Talk'') 20:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Noticed your request to relabel background character as background characters. Disagree, as the heavily used OC is "original character" (not OCs, for better or worse), and in any case people are likely to categorise their own works as (a) background character, rather than the plural. Thoughts? -- Black-Vertex 20:37, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I moved the "Original Characters" category to the "OC" category. Background and Canon are currently plural, but perhaps singular is better. -- Redge (''Talk'') 20:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Seriously confused as to why you've added a Canon character (singular) PAGE as well as the category, but I assume you know what you're doing. I'll just keep out of your way until you've got things tidy. -- Black-Vertex 20:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Well I started out with plural category names, but like you said: singular makes more sense. So now I'm moving it all back to singular... :P -- Redge (''Talk'') 20:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay should be done now. -- Redge (''Talk'') 20:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) We need "Category:Story blog" now. Since we're using "blog" to mean "everything", things with zero user input need their own slot. -- Black-Vertex 21:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) You're right. We might also need an "RPG" category. -- Redge (''Talk'') 21:02, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Unless you strongly object, could you put all of the information you're putting in single pages (like "NSFW") into the category page itself? It's really odd that you have to go into NSFW -> NSFW to find out what NSFW is. -- Black-Vertex 21:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm just a bit used to wikipedia, where you put the information in articles in stead of category pages. Perhaps for this wiki it would be better to put the info in the category page, but I'm not really sure... -- Redge (''Talk'') 21:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm used to TV Tropes, where you do anything you like as long as it's useful, entertaining and attractive. My vote's still for category page. :) -- Black-Vertex 21:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) You're probably right. I'm just to lazy to move the articles back into the category pages right now. I'll look into it tomorrow. Peace out. -- Redge (''Talk'') 21:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) What about blogs that have more than one character of separate categories? Should they use all of the applicable ones or should we make "Multiple Characters" instead? Mattwo 00:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I can't see a reason not to use existing categories. Ask Flutters and Pinkie would be most easily found using Category:Fluttershy and Category:Pinkie Pie. Depending on the blog, you can then throw in Category:OC or Category:Background Character as necessary. -- Black-Vertex 12:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC)